Miro al cielo para ver donde estas
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Giselle mira al cielo recordando a cierto entrenador. Se arrepiente de muchas cosas en una noche estrellada con la luna como las estrellas, testigos de ese momento.


-¿Qué habrá sido de ti Ash?- se preguntaba una joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates quien estaba sentada recostada en un muro. Ella miraba la luna y las estrellas, solo podía recordar a aquel joven de gorra roja y cabello despeinado y ojos del mismo color que los de ella. –Miro al cielo para saber dónde estas- las estrellas brillaban mucho, mientras recordaba como le conoció y como él le ayudo.

-Puede que me haya enamorado de ti, pero se que tu odias mi actitud. Me burle de ti- decía la joven mientras acercaba sus piernas más hacía ella y las abrazaba. La luna, una hermosa luna gigante que parecía ser mágica esa misma noche. –Tal vez, no, tenías razón, explorar el mundo debe ser más divertido que estar encerrada en estas paredes.- los ojos de ella brillaron al recordar como él se enfrento a los legendarios de aquel entrenador.

-No tuve el valor de ir contigo aquella vez. Tenías razón, crecerías como un entrenador mejor que yo- la castaña miraba mientras recordaba como fue a Sinnoh a ver su campeonato y se encontraba con la sorpresa de que Ash estaba ahí, feliz, decidido a ganar.

_Le gano a Conway, Paul y derrotó a dos legendarios como a un gran número de retadores. Sí perdió, per casi nadie puede derrotar a un legendario pero él derroto dos. Tan solo ese Darkrai es capaz de acabar con la temible Garchomp de Cynthia._

_Ella se encontraba sentada en medio de la multitud observando como la gente gritaba por la emoción de aquellas batallas._

_-Ese chico es increíble, no por nada ha llegado hasta aquí.- decía un hombre mientras miraba como muchas mujeres tenían un flechazo en el joven, aquel joven que hacía más de 4 años que le derroto._

_-¿Tiene novia?- preguntaba una chica, mientras que la castaña escuchaba discretamente._

_-No, pero dicen que la hija de la gran coordinadora Johanna y que ella esta en un romance con él, pero otros dicen que la campeona siente algo más que admiración por él- decía una joven de cabello negro a su amiga que tenía el cabello castaño claro._

_-Entonces tengo una oportunidad- se dijo así misma la rubia._

_-Ash- murmuro la joven castaña quien miraba como aquel entrenador de legendarios le daba la mano a Ash. –Tenías razón-_

-Si me vieras ahora, aceptaría tus burlas ya que solo soy una perdedora, una caprichosa, una niña insolente y mimada.- la joven empezaba a mirar las estrellas que brillaban aun más, sus ojos, esos ojos chocolate como los de él brillaban debido a las lágrimas que se formaban. –Pude hablar contigo, no lo hice, a veces me arrepiento solo espero que un día vuelvas, quisiera hablar contigo, quisiera que me enseñaras más… quisiera viajar contigo- dijo aquella joven, mientras una sonrisa se le formo en su rostro añorando la compañía del entrenador.

-Y bien Giselle, ¿quieres saber como es el mundo fuera de estas paredes?- aquella voz hizo que la joven mirara para abajo, ella bajo la mirada de las estrella y esa luna para ver el rostro de aquel joven frente a ella, sentado frente a ella estaba Ash. Quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que el trato que le dio, la manera arrogante como se comporto no fue la correcta. En cambio él lo hizo, él se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo. ¿Por qué?

-Lo has hecho muy bien, mañana va a ser tu batalla final con la que te graduaras.- dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a la joven, pero ella empezó a llorar. Ash en su mente pensó que dijo algo malo y se preocupo, se despego un poco de ella y la vio llorando. –Perdón, ¿hice algo malo?- preguntaba aun sin entender Ash.

-No, todo lo contrario… yo estoy feliz- dijo la castaña quien supero sus miedos y le abrazó. –Tenías razón Ash, siempre la tuviste- Giselle soltó más lágrimas mientras abrazaba a aquel joven que la derrotó, aquel joven que la ayudo mostrándole el camino correcto, ella se sentía feliz. –Lamento todo, pero gracias por estar aquí- dijo aquella joven quien sintió como era abrazada por Ash.

-Te vi ese día en mi batalla con Tobías, te quería demostrar como madure a ti y a muchos- Ash poco a poco se separaba de Giselle al igual que esta imitaba la acción del azabache. Ella vio una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de él. –Quería hablarte, pero como perdí pensé muchas cosas… pero cuando al final me decidí a buscarte no te vi- dijo Ash para pasar una mano por el rostro de Giselle limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído. –Miro al cielo para ver donde estas-

-Yo igual, pero ahora lo sé.- decía la castaña mientras sus ojos brillaban. –Quiero viajar, explorar el mundo y conocer diferentes Pokemon- de repente Ash se levantó para extenderle su mano a Giselle.

-No hay nada que me diga como vivir, por eso libre soy, puedo ir a cualquier lugar.- poco a poco Giselle tomo la mano de Ash. Ella sentía la calidez de Ash así como el sentía la suave piel de la castaña, era como la seda. –Vámonos- expreso Ash mientras empezaban los dos a caminar para descansar.

-Toda será perfecto- dijo Giselle mientras se juntaba un poco más a Ash. –Si estoy contigo- dijo en voz baja la castaña, pero fue escuchada por Ash quien sonrió y se sonrojo, pero ella no se percató. Así ambos caminaban, quien sabe que pueda pasar en un futuro, pero ambos estarían juntos al parecer. Aquel joven fue el que le dio un impulso de ser mejor, ella sería la mejor, ella aprendería todo mientras él estuviera a su lado. Una vez que ambos jóvenes se retiraron las estrellas brillaron junto a la Luna los únicos testigos que presenciaron tal escena, y quien sabe tal vez, solo tal vez ambos jóvenes necesitan mirar al cielo para ver donde estan.


End file.
